harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Raczidian
|loyalty = *Dark Arts *Dementors |theme = dark-wizard |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = y |hidem = |hidea = y }}Raczidian was a Dark wizard who, according to an ancient story, attacked a wizarding village, only to be foiled by the Patronus of Illyius. Biography According to legend, Raczidian was a Dark wizard who lived with a colony of Dementors in a black castle in a dense forest, which surrounded a nearby mountain village inhabited by fellow witches and wizards. For many years, he and the unearthly denizens of the castle co-existed peacefully with the villagers, leaving them alone, while they in kind kept out of the part of the woods where his castle was located. One day, Raczidian noticed a beautiful girl from the village, Eliana, while she was collecting berries in the woods. Taken by her, he decided she would make an ideal wife, and sent a message to her parents demanding her hand. They refused. Raczidian thus threatened to send his Dementors to destroy the village unless Eliana was brought to him. The villagers opted to put up a fight rather than surrender to Raczidian's ultimatum. At first, they succeeded in holding at bay the Dementors that Raczidian unleashed upon them with the combined might of their Patronuses, but gradually the sheer number of foes began to overwhelm them. Just when it looked as if all hope was lost, however, Illyius — a shy, young orphan who had been told to sit out the battle because the village elders thought his Patronus was too feeble to be of any use — cast the Patronus Charm. The mouse that sprang from Illyius's wand shone brilliantly and brought the Dementors to a halt. Enraged that something so small should thwart him, Raczidian decided to enter the fray himself and attempted to summon a Patronus to ward off Illyius's mouse. However, he failed to remember that only the pure of heart can produce a Patronus, and thus for the first time in history, it was revealed what happens when a competent but unworthy wizard or witch attempts the spell. Maggots shot out of Raczidian's wand and quickly devoured him as they engulfed his body. Magical abilities and skills *'Dark Arts: '''Raczidian was highly proficient and accomplished in the dark arts, being a fearsome and malevolent Dark Wizard. He was presumably very adept in the casting of various Dark charms and spells, handling dark objects and brewing dark potions, for example. He was particularly skilled at handling and commanding dark creatures, such as Dementors, which guarded his castle and were successfully ordered by him to attack a wizarding village. Possessions *'Wand''': Raczidian owned a wand, which was of an unknown length, wand wood and Wand core. He heavily utilised his wand to practise the Dark Arts, so it can be presumed its materials were suitable for performing dark magic. Appearances * * Notes and references es:Raczidian fr:Raczidian ru:Разидиан Category:Accidental deaths Category:Dark wizards Category:Deaths by creature Category:Deceased individuals Category:Historical figures Category:Males Category:Unmarried individuals